The Fate That Lies
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: There is this one girl that everyone avoids. Their eyes look elsewhere when she is around. She is the most beautiful creature anyone has ever laid eyes on, so what is it that makes them avert their eyes? There is only one of her, so why doesn't anyone want to be her? Why is it that people do not envy her? Rated T just to be safe. I do not own anything escept for my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

THE FATE THAT LIES

There is this one girl that everyone avoids. Their eyes look elsewhere when she is around. She is the most beautiful creature anyone has ever laid eyes on, so what is it that makes them avert their eyes? Being beautiful and pretending to be beautiful are two completely different things. For her, she was born pretty enough to believe she stepped out of a painting. Her hair is a fine as flowing water, her skin is as smooth as silk, as soft as a cloud, and just the right radiant of color, her eyes are as deep as the ocean, and her personality, passion, and style are of no other. There is only one of her, so why doesn't anyone want to be her? Why is it that people do not envy her?

Being pretty has many costs, but this girl can handle them all. She is pretty and intelligent as well as artistic and creative. This girl is a creature of many talents and gifts. She had it all…all except friends and a family. It never occurred to her that she needed anyone anymore. Even her trust was hard to earn. No one approached her; no one had the courage to say something to her; no one had the strength to ask or talk about her past; no one dared to touch her in any way; no one even knew her name. She was lonely and secretive.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FATE THAT LIES

_Memories…the more I try to erase it, the more vivid it becomes._

_There were people screaming all around a little girl that looked as if she was about three or four years old. She was standing there, dazed and confused of what was going on. The only thing she had left that wasn't burning in the enormous fire in all directions of her was what she had in her hand…a stuffed white bunny. She held it close and squeezed it, embracing it for warmth. Not like the fire's warmth but a different kind of warmth. It was the one you could only get from a mother. She didn't even cry or scream for help. It was as if she was waiting for the fire to embrace her as if it were her mother, waiting for Death to come visit her just this once before she really left._

_The fire got closer…and closer…and closer, yet she didn't move an inch. It started to wrap around her right leg, reaching for her like a hand inching up slowly as if it was trying to reach her face. She couldn't feel a thing. No emotions…no fear…no anger…not even a trace of sadness was left on her face. Then, everything went black. When she finally opened her eyes, the fire had burned everything. All was disintegrated; even their bones were reduced to ashes. She was the sole survivor of the incident._

_Looking at herself, she found no trace of being burned by the fire. As she retraced her memories, she remembered that the fire had reached her and was covering her body like a blanket. Something was wrong with her. Something happened in order for her to live, for her to come out of the incident without a trace of scars, bruises, and burns. She scanned the area to see if anyone or anything was left. Holding the bunny still in her hand, she searched and searched through the ashes for anything still alive or at least moving. Hearing a sound, she went in its direction. As she got closer, she could distinguish the scent of baked bread from the scent of ashes and trees._


	3. Chapter 3

_She walked carefully, not to make any sounds, even her breathing. The sight that she found was a group of soldiers eating their breakfast. Staring from behind a tree just large enough to hide her, she felt her stomach growl. One of the soldiers caught a glimpse of her just before she turned around to go back. He knew from her presence and the weight of each of her footsteps that she was very young and harmless. He took a piece of the freshly baked bread and walked up to her. She turned around just in time to see him walk over and distanced herself from him. All he did was crouch down to her eye level and smiled with his hand outstretched with the bread._

"_Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. She walked a bit closer but stopped mid-way. All he did was chuckled when she did so. "Seriously, I'm not going to hurt you. Here." He got a bit closer just enough so that he could hand her the bread. Her hand reached out for it and took it. Smelling it first, she wanted to make sure there were no poisons in it before biting into it. "I guess there really isn't such a thing as being too careful, huh? Come. I'll give you more; you look hungry."_

"_Oh, who is this? Where did you find her, Captain Erwin?" One of the soldiers walked over to her with a smile. She looked like she was at least 18 or 19 years older than the girl. "She's so cute! What's your name?" The little girl didn't reply. "I found her behind a tree. It looks like she was hungry," the Erwin replied. "If that's the case, do you want my share," the woman asked. She nodded, still clutching the bunny. "My name is Hanji Zoe, but you can just call me Hanji like everyone else does," she said. "You have a cute bunny there." Hanji handed her the bread. The girl started nibbling on it._

_When she was done, she crouched down and picked up a stick. Though she didn't talk since Erwin found her, she wrote in the ground the words, "Thank you." As Hanji and Erwin were reading what the little girl wrote, the other members went over to look as well. "Oh, so she knows how to write, but why doesn't she talk?" Hanji asked. Everyone was curious. The little girl wrote in the ground, "I can talk, but I don't want to because I might say the wrong thing. When I write, it is different. My name is Satomi Moriko Yuuki. Most people just call me Yuuki or Moriko." Everyone was looking at what Yuuki wrote. "Your name really speaks to you, huh? You were wise to smell the bread, you're a beauty, you seem like you know every inch of the forest, and you are helpful," Erwin said._

"_She might be related to a titan. Why would a little girl like her be outside the walls?" Another one with brown short hair and a scary glare said. "Levi, you have a point," Erwin said. Yuuki looked at them with a curious look saying, "What's a titan?" Luckily, Hanji replied her in a way children could understand. "Well, they are large people who eat humans." Yuuki began to draw a detailed picture in the dirt, and next to it, she wrote, "Is it like this?" Everyone was wide-eyed, staring at Yuuki. "Yeah, how did you know," Hanji asked. Yuuki wrote in the dirt, "They're my friends."_

**I do not own Attack on Titan. I do not own anything except for my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What do you mean they're your friends?" Levi asked with a dark aura surrounding him. "I'll show you," Yuuki wrote. She led them to a close titan friend of hers a few kilometers from where they were at. "Wait here," she wrote. Yuuki walked up to the titan with a smile and waved. The titan waved back. It put it hand down so she could climb onto it. When she did, it lifted her up. She was communicating with the titan._

_No one knew how she could do that or why the titan didn't eat her. They could just stand there in awe. The titan set Yuuki back down, and she walked over to the soldiers again. "See? They're nice," she wrote. "They eat people! Do you know how many humans they've ate? Why didn't it eat you," Levi said. "First of all, the titans I know don't eat humans. They don't eat at all. Two, they are kind to me. They were the first people to actually talk to me! Don't talk of them like that!"_

"_Then, how do you explain knowing that was actually a titan we were talking about? Hanji said they were large people who eat humans! How would you know it was one of your friends if your friend doesn't eat humans," Levi said. "Of course, I know! Don't you think I would eventually find one of them that eat humans? I mean, I live outside those "walls" of yours! I have a higher possibility of finding one of them than you guys," she wrote furiously as if expressing her anger within her writing._

**Sorry about the chapters being so short. I'll probably update this story in a few weeks. I'll try to make it longer. I'm trying to build suspense and all, so yeah. Comment and stuff to tell what you guys want in the story, like oc x someone. Thanks in advance. I do not own Attack on Titan. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

The girl from the past was no more. She had been through so much that even her emotions were slowly fading. Who knows what's in her heart now. Even the people she used to hang around can't even see through her mask. It's like she has put up a wall, blocking everyone from seeing her true colors behind it, but one day, that wall will start to crack and fall apart sooner or later.

"Hey, Moriko!"

Yuuki didn't turn around when someone actually called her name nor did she stop. Since all of those things happened over the years, she thought it must've been someone else.

"Hey, Moriko!"

This was more than just a coincidence. She stopped and turned around.

"Great! You stopped."

"What do you want?"

"Um... It's time to eat. Would you like to go to the mess hall together?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

The guy's face lit up instantly. They walked to the mess hall and ate.

"Here come the rookies."

Everyone was looking at the new kids here. When they walked in, Yuuki could already noticed that they lost their homes.

"Excuse us, but is anyone sitting here?"

"Not that I know of. Have a seat if you'd like."

They began eating their meals in silence. After they finished, the mess hall cleared. Yuuki went back to her cabin. She had one all to herself since no one wanted to share one with her.

~Timeskip~

Morning came, and it was time for training today. They were testing out the 3-D Maneuver Gear. As always, Yuuki was able to stay upright without even trying. There was one who kept falling off his though. His name was Eren, one of the rookies yesterday. Even when training had ended, he stayed until evening just trying to make it work. Yuuki was watching him. Even though he was failing every time he tried, he would still get back up and try again endlessly. Confusion was on Yuuki's mind. She couldn't see the reason he would always try even when failing was still the outcome.

The next day, they were continuing on what they did yesterday. Eren was able to stay upright for about ten seconds this time. Turns out, there was malfunction with his gear. Everyone thought it was incredible. The guy's got credit now, but just how is he going to use it? He didn't use it at all. Eren was different from most of the other guys. While the others were caring about themselves, fame, or money, those were irrelevant to him for he had a goal. A goal which would take lots of courage just to believe in such. He was going to kill all the titans out there.

"Excuse me."

"What is it?"

"Um... I am to tell you that tonight was graduation day."

"I already knew."

"It's also for the rookies."

"For what reason are you telling me this?"

The guy remained silent and walked out. Yuuki was planning to join the Scouting Legions. She had a feeling Eren and the others were going to as well. Her institution was correct. When they joined, they were to clean. Others were complaining, but Yuuki was silent. Not a word came from her. Night fell, and she was nowhere seen. No one seemed like they worried or even notice she was gone.

She was deep within the forest. Finally, after a little over a decade, she was able to see her friends again. In the midst of communicating with them, she found out that the rookies' homes are down to ashes because of them. They wanted to see her so badly but didn't know where. They ended up invading many places without a clue, and then some of them went wild and ate the humans. Yuuki was neither shocked nor angry. She was more like...neutrual. From her ancestors to her, she was able to communicate and control titans. The only thing was that she was the one with the most power against them; the ruler perhaps.

Yuuki desired no such power. She wanted herself counted as _normal_. Knowing the past about titans and all, it is hard. If truth was out, she'd be dead perhaps or chained to a cell in the dungeon by now. There are those who know these things but chose not to say anything. The people she'd met back then; her superiors as of now. As she drifted further and further away from them, she became silent and emotionless at all that lived or had lived. What happened to the smile she used to give out dearly? What happened to the anger that she would always attack Levi with? What happened to the silent writer? Why did she start talking again? Why did she join the Scouting Legions if the titans were her friends? Why didn't she want the power given to her at birth? Who killed her clan? Why was she watching Eren? How is she going to change next? Is she going to revert back to her old self, or is she going to go deeper into the darkness that is now trying to swallow her whole?

* * *

**I was think I needed to upload a new chapter soon, so here it is! I left the ending of this chapter with questions to get you guys curious and make it full of suspense. Until next time, my fellow readers! I do not own Attack on Titan. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki couldn't sleep no matter what she tried. After she looked out the window, she had the urge to go outside. _Maybe I'm homesick again, _Yuuki thought. She planted herself under a tree on a hill. It was a full moon, and it was shining brightly as it hung above along with the stars. Looking behind her, she could see her room's window empty about a mile back. Fireflies began to come out. Their lights were a golden-yellow, which were like miniature versions of the Sun itself. They were beautiful nonetheless.

They were surrounding her. She held out a finger on both hands, and a firefly landed on either one of them. _Hotaru, _Yuuki thought. She changed her hand position so that her palms facing up. More fireflies gathered on them. _Tobu, _she said mentally. Every one of them flew away from her and up into the sky.

Yuuki moved her head in the direction of the rustling of grass. It was a small wolf cub. It was very surprising to see one here as well as the fireflies. She held out her hand, and thought, _kuru_. The small wolf came to her slowly. _Ōkami, shinpai shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata no tomodachidesu. (Wolf, don't worry. I will not hurt you. I am your friend.) _It sniffed her hand and allowed her to rub the back of its neck. _Sore wa yoi ōkamida. (That's a good wolf.) _It cuddled within her lap. Yuuki continued to rub the fur of the wolf. _Anata no kazoku ga doko ni aru no? (Where is your family?)_

_Karera wa mohaya koko ni irun. Dansei wa karera o koroshita. (They are no longer here. Men have killed them.)_

_Watashi wa anata no kazoku ni narimasu. (I will be your family.)_

_Dōmo arigatogozaimashita. Watashi wa anata ni keii o arawashite imasu. (Thank you very much. I am in your honor.)_

_Watashi no yorokobi ga soredesu. (It is my pleasure.)_

With that, she brought the wolf back with her to her room.

_Kore wa anata no atarashii ie ni narimasu. Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka? (This will be your new home. What is your name?)_

_Watashi wa sono yōna mono o mottemasen. (I have no such thing.)_

_Watashi wa anata no tame ni anata no kegawa no "Haku" to iu namae o tsukemasu. (I will name you "Haku" because of your fur.)_

_Arigatō. (Thank you.)_

This was the start of a new friendship.

~Timeskip~

"Yuuki, get up."

Hanji opened the door to find the room empty. Yuuki had left with Haku earlier around dawn for a walk. About an hour later, she appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to teach Haku how to hunt."

"Haku?"

"He's my friend."

Yuuki patted Haku's head.

"How troublesome. Don't let that filthy thing inside the place."

"He's not filthy."

"I don't care. Just do some cleaning. This place is full of dust."

"Levi, you still have that foul mouth of yours."

He tried to hit Yuuki on the head, but she dodged.

"Still a bit slow, too. Has age gotten to you, too?"

"Shut up. I said to go clean."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

She went right to cleaning. Haku helped as well. After they were done, she gave Haku a bath.

___Haku wa, anata wa watashi ga nurete tsukutte iru. _Sore wa, watashi wa mushiro, anata yori mo o furo ni hitoridesu to i~tsu te, yori gōri-tekidearu. ___(Haku, you are making me wet. It is more reasonable to say I am the one taking the bath rather than you.)_

___Gomen'nasai. (I am sorry.)_

___Sore wa jōdandatta. (That was a joke.)_

With that being said, they both took a bath together. When they were done, they ate and went to the place where they met. Yuuki had her back on the tree with one of her legs bent while the other was straight. Haku was laying on the one that was straight. Yuuki was stroking his fur gently. They both had their eyes closed. This was more like home to her; to Haku, too. They both fell asleep shortly after that.

Without a sound, someone was approaching the two. That "someone" was Eren. He brought blankets in his arms. Eren wrapped one around Haku and then Yuuki. Before he could put it around Yuuki, she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing out here? You should be back there."

She nodded at the place they were staying at.

"I thought you'd be cold."

"I haven't fallen that low."

"Oh, right... Sorry."

"Think nothing of it. Hurry back before someone finds you missing."

"I checked before I came out. Everyone is asleep."

"No, they're not. Many of them are still awake. Don't underestimate them."

"Do you perhaps know them?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but I don't have the heart to share it. It'll rain later. You should get back."

"What about you?"

"Like I said, I haven't fallen that low."

"Then, please excuse me."

Eren bowed and headed back.

"He's such a troublesome child."

Yuuki fell asleep once again. While she slept, she dreamt of unpleasant things. Although she did, she was so used to them that it didn't bother her anymore.

_"Moriko! Where are you, Moriko?!"_

_"I'm here! I can see you! I'll come over there!"_

_"Don't! It's too dangerous! Go to your brother! He should be in the house! Get him out of there!"_

_Moriko rushed into the house, only to find her brother in the midst of the fire, burning wildly without a sound but a smile. One last wave of his hand, and he was gone. She blinked, for she did not believe what just happened in front of her eyes. Her brother was gone. He didn't cry for help, but instead, he smiled while burning alive. Such a thing would drive nearly everyone crazy. She had to find her mother again and quick. Moriko arrived at the place before. No one was there. Only ashes remained. She clutched her bunny closer to her within an embrace._

_Why were the gods so cruel?_

_Her family, friends, and even her future husband were dead. All were now dead. Who would've done such a thing?_

_Fire was now crawling up her. It tried to reach as far as it could, but only smoke was visible. She was not burning, but healing. Fire? Healing? If she could heal just like that, then why did her clan burn to their deaths? She couldn't find the answer no matter how much she looked. What was wrong with her?_

* * *

**Okay, that's the sixth chapter~! I'm sorry for the long wait. I put future husband because within clans, they usually marry those within the clan, meaning their relatives. When Yuuki was talking to Haku, I used Japanese instead of English because I felt like it. I didn't feel like making up my own language even though I kind of wanted to. Too troublesome. Haha... Yeah. Until next time, my fellow readers~! I do not own Attack on Titan. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
